Milten
Milten - postać występująca w każdej części serii Gothic. Jest to arcymag ognia, jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół Bezimiennego. Przed akcją gry Według niektórych źródeł Milten przed trafieniem do kolonii służył w królewskiej armii i został skazany za drobną kradzież jabłek. Po wtrąceniu do kolonii przyłączył się do Starego Obozu, zaprzyjaźniając się z Diego, a także członkami innych obozów jak Lester i Gorn. Wyświadczył bliżej nieznaną przysługę magnatom, dzięki czemu awansował, a następnie wybrał drogę magii, zostając uczniem arcymaga Corristo. Jest adeptem trzeciego Kręgu Magii Ognia. Gothic I Już jako mag kontynuuje przyjaźń z Diego, Gornem i Lesterem, razem pomagają Bezimiennemu w poszukiwaniu kamieni ogniskujących i innych misjach. Od początku jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do bohatera. Po wymordowaniu przez Gomeza magów ognia w Starym Obozie doznaje traumy i ostrzega wszystkich przyjaciół przechodzących obok Starego Obozu i pozostaje jedynym przedstawicielem Magów Ognia wewnątrz bariery. W piątym rozdziale uczestniczy w rytuale, który ma przejąć całą magię z kopca magicznej rudy w Nowym Obozie, by przelać ją w Uriziel. Gothic II thumb|left|218px|Milten w klasztorze na wyspie KhorinisPo zniszczeniu magicznej bariery Milten ucieka do klasztoru i mieszka tam przez pewien czas. Zostaje jednak wezwany przez Lorda Hagena do Górniczej Doliny, aby badał jakość wydobywanej magicznej rudy. Wyrusza więc do oblężonego przez orków zamku w Górniczej Dolinie. Z braku zajęcia spowodowanego brakiem dostaw rudy, studiuje księgi o alchemii. Po przybyciu Bezimiennego do zamku, pomaga uwolnić Gorna z więzienia, następnie udaje się do z powrotem do klasztoru Innosa w Khorinis i zastępuje zbiegłego Pedra. Uczestniczy wraz z bohaterem i przyjaciółmi w kluczowej wyprawie do Dworu Irdorath. Gothic 3 Gdy przypłynął do Myrtany, na krótko udał się do Ardei. Walczył tam z orkami. W tej części gry objawia się jego niechęć do orków - sam Milten mówi: "nie lubię orków, nic na to nie poradzę". Po zakończeniu bitwy wyrusza do klasztoru magów ognia w Nordmarze. Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się zgłębić wiedzę na temat prastarej magii. Ma przy sobie jeden z dwunastu ognistych pucharów. Znajduje się w Jaskini Oświecenia. Po zakończeniu tej części, zostaje on najwyższym arcymagiem ognia. Uczy także nowicjuszy o powstaniu świata i o bogach. Sam studiuje także pisma Pradawnych. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów thumb|left|204px|Milten przed bramą ArdeiW dwa lata po zakończeniu wojny z orkami wyrusza z klasztoru i zostaje porwany oraz uwięziony przez Thorusa w podziemiach świątyni Trelis. Okazuje się, że posiadał on Oko Innosa, lecz odebrał mu je Thorus i Mistrz przywołań. Uwalnia go Bezimienny na polecenie Oscha. Po oswobodzeniu Miltena cała trójka ucieka do Gothy, gdzie czekają na nich Gorn i Lee. Następnie prowadzi oddział Bezimiennego do jaskini, gdzie ukrywa się Mistrz Przywołań. Po jego unicestwieniu wraca wraz z Lee oraz Gornem do Vengardu, aby go obronić przed atakiem bestii. Arcania: Gothic 4 Bierze udział w obwołaniu Bezimiennego królem. Po opętaniu Rhobara III, udał się na południe Argaan do Wielkiego Drzewa, które jest siedzibą magów na wyspie. Zgłębia tam tajniki trzech rodzajów magii: ognia, wody i ciemności. Po raz pierwszy główny bohater spotyka go na południu Argaan w Tooshoo, gdzie jest Wielkim Mistrzem Ognia. Następnie spotyka go na bagnach Tooshoo w chacie Lestera. Pomaga on odnaleźć zaginionego Lestera poprzez rzucenie zaklęcia. Następnie Milten pojawia się w Thorniarze jako więzień wraz z Diego i Lordem Hagenem. Po uwolnieniu go zleca Bezimiennemu zadanie zabezpieczenia Świątyni Innosa w Thorniarze. Po zabezpieczeniu świątyni mag poprosi o znalezienie siedmiu run meteorycznych rozrzuconych po całej Thorniarze. Po wykonaniu zadania Wielki Mistrz Milten niszczy otaczającą Amulet Śniącego barierę. Jest w przyjaznych stosunkach z bezimiennym z Arcania: Gothic 4. Ciekawostki *Jego charakterystyczna grzywka w każdej części wygląda tak samo; *jest jedną z czterech postaci, która wystąpiła we wszystkich częściach Gothica. 1176479903milten.jpg|Milten jako najmądrzejszy z mędrców Milten_3.jpg|Milten w Ardei med_gallery_13159_2_155680.jpg|Milten w Arcanii Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Przyjaciele Bezimiennego Kategoria:Arcymagowie Ognia Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic I Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Postacie z Nocy Kruka Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic III Kategoria:Postacie ze Zmierzchu Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z Arcanii Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego Category:Postacie z Gothic 3